Where The Stars Don't Shine
by KarmixComedia
Summary: A unknown child appears at Kris' doorstep. The events that ensue cross paths with the canon events of Deltarune, with a few minor tweaks.
1. A New World (Prologue)

I wake up in the middle of the night. A cold breeze blows through my window. I look around, finding that nothing is out of place.

My sister, however, is nowhere to be seen. And it all feels wrong. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to get downstairs. "_Maybe Sicilia is down there?_"

I push open my door with a swift _-creek- _and start heading down the long hallway. The moonlight radiates through the hall, making everything it touches glow softly. "_This hallway doesn't feel right... Where is everybody?_"

I decide to check up on my parents, believing that they would have seen something, and hoping they could comfort me, or anything for that matter. I gently push open the door, and find...

Nothing. They aren't here. Where could they be? What happened here?

"_Well, I can't just stay here and do **nothing**." _I keep heading down the hall, towards the stairs. I head down each step, cracking the wood slightly with each step. I reach the last step and...

_Nobody. _"_Wait a minute, where is everyone?" I need to find someone who can help me. _Who can I get help from? And then I remember...

"_Kris, he'll help me. But he is so far away, all the way up the hill.._"

Ah, whatever. I need his help. I'm starting to get scared.

I walk out the door and start the trek up to his house. The night air chills me to the bone. I'm getting close, I know it. But the air is... so cold...

I reach the house. As reach to knock on the door, I hear a strange noise, like a piece of technology cutting out. I decide to ignore this and turn to knock on the door...

...But Kris is already standing in the doorway, looking at me with a very interesting expression.


	2. An Ally In Need (2)

"..." Kris is staring at me like he'd stare at a crazy person. I guess I' ve kind of earned the glare, but still. I need his help.

"_Kris I need-" _but before I could finish my sentence, he's already motioning for me to come in. _"_

As soon as I enter the door, Kris points me to the chair in the next room. I walk over and sit down, and he goes off down another hallway.

I look around. I notice a square shaped T.V. right next to me. It looks like it's unplugged. The room i'm in is painted in moonlight, but it looks like the walls are brown. This chair is comfy... and soft...

As I open my eyes, I'm greeted by a lady who has an appearance similar to a goat. _(This must be Toriel, from the school.)_

_"_Hello, child. My name is Toriel. I am the teacher of the young children at the school. I need to ask you some questions, if that is alright." I obliged, not seeming to have much choice.

"Thank you for cooperating. I know this must be hard for you, with the way you came in last night, I will make this quick. Where did you come from, child?"

_"I live in the white house all the way down the hill." _Toriel's expression changed to visible confusion "_My parents and my sister disappeared last night and I-"_

"My child. Please try to calm down. I see this is a sore subject for you. We are strangers to you, after all. Please, relax. My child, I need to tell you something. Today, you and Kris must stay here. Tomorrow, however, you guys will be going to school. Kris will be here to take care of you while I'm gone. Please, don't leave the house, children. Asgore will be by later to check in on you. Be good, alright."

_(I will try goat mom.) "I'll do my best."_

_"_Thank you." And Toriel leaves out the door, leaving me and Kris here alone.


	3. A Lingering Question (3)

So, Kris is stuck with me.

_"Kris, I-"_

Before I could even finish my sentence, Kris holds up a finger to tell me to stop. I do as I was asked. He gets up to heat up the breakfast that Toriel had left for us.

When it's finished, he hands me a plate with a slice of pie. _(Pie? For breakfast?)_ I shrug. That actually sounds good.

A few minute pass. Kris' expression doesn't shift the entire time. I thought it was weird that they never spoke to anyone, but I felt like it made sense in a way.

When he is done eating, he stands up and for the first time, I hear him speak. "I have chores to do. You can stay here and rest."

His voice was distant, yet soft. I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. I didn't get the chance to speak, though, as Kris got up and left. When I tried to stand up, Kris just points to his room. I don't get why but I figure it out as soon as he goes that way. _(Oh, Kris is going to work that way.) _I put my plate away, but I notice that there waa lot of them in the sink. _(Does Kris do these? I should help him)_

I start running dish water. It doesn't take long and I'm done in almost an half hour. I didn't even notice Kris as he walked by until he tapped on my shoulder.

"_What?_" I jump. "_Oh, hi Kris I-"_

"..." He looks at me with a confused expression. "What are you doing up?"

_"Oh, well I just saw how many dishes were here and I thought I'd help out-"_

I'm cut off but not by words, by a hug. "Thanks but you should really get some rest. Asgore will be here soon." He points to his room, expectantly. I didn't get it again, so he said, "You can sleep in my room for now. I need to clean the couch."

_"Oh, alright." _I go to his room. It's all really bright, say for a red, beat up wagon. I'm so worried about my sister. Sicilia, wherever you are, please..._stay safe..._

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. The King and His Jester 1 (4)

A knock. Another knock. A lot of knocks.

"Kris? Are you here? It is Asgore." Silence.

I hear footsteps down the hall. Barely conscious, I head out Kris' door and hear a two voices, neither Kris' "Howdy, young one! My name is Asgore. I was sent here by Toriel to check up on you."

Asgore is a massive goat creature, like Toriel. He has on a casual flower T-shirt that is pink with white flowers. I've never seen him before.

Now the second visitor speaks up. "hey, kid. you feeling alright? you look BONE tired."

I laugh at his pun. However, Asgore gives him an exhausted look. "Sans, I thought we agreed you wouldn't immediately start with the puns."

"sorry asgore, but you must admit that was pretty HUMEROUS."

I'm still laughing, but I notice Kris' almost unamused expression. And Asgore is holding back a smile. Sans' looks directly at Kris. His expression changes. "not your cup of tea?"

After an awkward silence, Asgore says, "Speaking of tea, Kris and...human, would you guys like to try this new kind of tea? I brought enough for... well, I only brought enough for three people."

Sans speaks up. "hey that's alright fluffybuns, i'll just go to the market. i'm not a huge tea fanatic anyways." Sans walks to the door and says "i'll see you in a few seconds." and walks out the door.

_"What the-"_

Asgore cuts me off. "He has his shortcuts." Suprisingly, he soon returns with a bottle of ketchup.

_"How-"_

"shortcuts."

Another short pause.

Asgore sets the kettle on the stove and starts boiling water.

Kris motions me and Sans over to the table. Sans holds the ketchup he got in his hands.

_"What are gonna you do with that ketchup?"_

"drink it, obviously." _(How obvious is that exactly?) _"what? never seen a skeleton drink ketchup before?"

_(No?)_

"The tea is ready," Asgore pours the tea into three teacups. He carries them over to the table and puts one down in front both Kris and me. "Be careful, it's hot, children." I drink the tea. It reminds me of the flowers in front of the house.

"Children, are you going to be alright by yourselves? School is almost out, but if for some reason if you need an adult, please tell us.


	5. The King and His Jester 2 (4)

"yeah, kiddo we wouldn't want you to get BONELY."

Even with the amazingly funny joke, I don't react. _"I'm sure we'll be fine. After all, I have Kris here to protect me. __Right, Kris?" _Kzris hasn't commented on anything, or reacted at all. _"Kris?" _

He finally snaps out of it. He nods, without changing his impression.

"If you are sure, children. If you need anything, feel free to contact us."

"yeah, no need to SKULLK kiddos. we will be just a call away."

"Be good, alright?" Asgore walks out.

"hey, kiddo, let me give you some advice," the skeleman said. "if you see a dark closet, always be cautious about entering it. you might not be able to get out. welp, seeya." And Sans leaves.

_"What the heck was that for?"_Kris' eyes widen, but close immediately in an attempt not to alert me. I decide not bother him about it, but I keep it in my mind.


	6. The Return to Form (5)

Kris won't speak to me now, and I start to get worried. A couple of minutes pass before Kris decides to go to his room. _(I hope he'll decide to tell me about it later.)_

But with no company, I decide to think about where my family could have gone. Sicilia, my happy-go-lucky sister who always had a smile on her face. My dad, a hard working man who cared about his kids like we were angels. My mom who is probably freaking out right now.

_(Oh god, are they okay? Did Sicilia make sure to get her inhaler?) _These thoughts swirl around in my head. Time stops meaning anything. _(If they are hurt, then where...) _

I start to cry. I don't know how loudly, but it was loud enough for Kris to hear. I see him coming out of his room. He looks at me, and says the single nicest thing I've ever heard. "Hey, why are you crying? You don't look as nice when your tears are running. Just calm down."

I hear the door open. I don't turn around to greet her, but I know who it is.

"My child, are you alright?," She asks with a voice of concern.

_"No. My entire family just disappeared in the middle of the night! I... I..." _

Toriel then gives me a hug and, to calm me down, whispers to me, "You'll be alright, my child. Everything will be alright."

I look at her face, and don't see a single trace of disbelief anywhere. _"How can you be sure?"_

"You have to stay with. Even if we can't find your family, we will always be here to take care of you."

_"..." _She seems serious, and... I want to believe her, I just **can't**. I put a smile on my face and say _"Thank you, Mom."_When I said that, the look on her face instantly warmed. "You're always welcome, my child."

"Now I think we all need some rest. The kindergarteners were rather excited today. The class field trip IS tomorrow. Dinner is in the refridgerator. You children can stay up for another hour after you've finished, but then it is bedtime, alright?"

I nod. But out of the corner of my eye, I notice Kris stare at me for a moment, with an expression I'd never seen on his face before. Regardless, he nods. And Toriel goes down the hall and into the previously locked room.


	7. Resting In Pieces (6)

Kris turns and looks at me again. Not with the same expression as before. But a smile. Well, now that Toriel is back, I wanted to ask her a few questions. I tell Kris this and head off down the hall.

Kris starts following me and for a second I am very confused. I realise as he keeps going after I stop that he was just heading to his room._ I guess he wants to be left alone._

_"Ms.Toriel?"_

"Yes, child?"

_"Why did you let me stay with you? For all you knew, I was a thief."_

"Child, I had a feeling about you. I knew from the moment Kris brought you in that you were a good person. The way he looked at you made me sure of it."

My child, aren't you tired? Please go rest. We don't have any spare beds, but please, take a chair in the living room."

I can't but feel like something's wrong. Cecilia won't answer her phone, and she **always **answered her phone. I know that Dad would protect them, but they would have called me by now.

I lay back into the brown chair next to the TV. It was so soft.

Next thing I know, I wake back up. I got up out of the chair, but I start falling. All i'm seeing is white. Bleach white. I start screaming for help. For anyone.

**But Nobody Came.**

I woke up to the concerned and kind faces of Kris and Toriel respectively.

"My child, are you alright? We heard you yelling and came to check up on you."

_"Yes, I'm fine, just a nightmare."_

She looks at me in disbelief, but continues.

"Well, child, I would like to inform you of some good news. You will be getting to stay with us for a while. Aren't you excited?"

_"...Yes."_

"Great! My child, please get some rest. Today is your first day of school, and you really need sleep, do you not?"

_"Yeah. Thank you mom."_

"Of course, my child."

_"Goodnight."_

And so I went back sleep.


	8. The Sun Still Shines at Midnight (7)

The sun shines on me through the window, waking me up. I notice no one else seems to be awake yet. I walk to the hallway, but I'm stopped by Toriel, holding a brown bag in her hands, and Kris as well.

"My child, you need a lunch, do you not? Here, take this."

**You got the Bag Lunch**

**Item -- Bag Lunch -- Info**

**Contains multiple healing items but requires a turn to open.**

**A note is taped to the outside.**

**'Be good, alright?'**

I take the Lunch and thank her. After getting dressed Kris and I are called out to the car by Toriel.

"Kris it sure is a beautiful day outside, is it not? I hope it'll stay like this when Asriel returns from college."

Interested, I interject. _"Who's Asriel?"_

"Oh, child, Asriel is Kris' brother. He is a great child. I hope you get to meet him soon."

_"Cool, I hope so too!" _I happily state. I never knew Kris had a brother. In fact, I never really knew much about Kris...

I am pondering how much I know about Kris when we arrive at the school. Toriel walks us to the classroom and wishes us a good day

I see Monster Kid, and I wave at him. He looks rather confused. "Yo, Kris, I didn't know you had a sister."

Ms.Alphys looks at me and asks, "Oh, u-uh hello Kris. Do you know who that is?"

But before Kris could even start to. answer, the door to the classroom slams open.


	9. Another Purple Dinosaur? (8)

The person who walks through the door is definitely not concerned about the it.

"Hello."

"H-hi Susie." The dinosaur-esque person who walks through the door has Alphys scared.

"Am i late?" Susie asks with an uninterested tone.

"N-no, not at all! A-actually, we were just g-getting started." She starts looking around for something. "H-has anyone seen the chalk?" She looks around and sees (almost all) of our unsurprised expressions.

"C-come on. This is the third time this month this has happened, and you know I can't start class without some." No looks change. "Alright, how about this. If no one speaks up, everyone gets in trouble!"

Alphys looks nervously at Susie. "A-anyone?"

Not wanting to get in trouble, i try to say something.

_"Are you sure you don't have any extra? Maybe in a supply closet?"_

"G-great idea! Susie, can you go get some from the supply closet?"

"...whatever." Another door slam.

"Excuse me kid, but I need you to go and make sure Susie gets the chalk. Kris, go with them too."

After a few "good lucks" from the class, Me and Kris head out the classroom door, ready to face Susie.


	10. A Newer World (9)

I open the door, and am shocked at what I find on the other side.

_"Susie? What are you doing?"_

"Oh. Didn't see you there. You didn't see anything there did you?"

I say nothing, too afraid to.

"You can't even say? ... Kid, let me tell you a secret."

I'm up in the air now, grabbed by Susie and raised up.

"Qui-"

Before she can say what she was going to, Kris calls out to her.

"Huh, Kris? What do YOU want?"

He tells her to stop.

"...Whatever. Come on, let's go get Alphys her damn chalk." I'm dropped to the floor. Still in silence, I get up and walk with Kris and the purple girl to the supply closet.

"Too bad. The fun was just beginning to."

The closet suddenly opens, eminating a dark aura. Susie jumps back, becoming much less confident. "Is it me or is it dark in there?"

_"Kris, do we have to go in there?"_

I can tell by the look on his face that we do. It looks like he has seen this before.

_"Well, I guess I'll go first."_

Kris, Susie and I walk into the closet.

"Well, where is that damn light switch?"

As soon as Susie said that, I noticed the papers at our feet falling.

_"Wha- Ahhhh!"_

We are falling. In darkness. This reminds me of that dream where you fall forever.

But we don't fall forever.


	11. Questions?

I have a few ideas for the Dark World could go, but I want some input. Please let me know if:

A) MC should stick with Kris and Susie during the events or do we want a time skip

B) Should Ralsei remain in the Hero's Party?

C) Are we for or against adding a Chara/Gaster element if we don't time skip?

D) Again, if we don't time skip, how do we want to change it up?

Thanks,

KarmixComedia


End file.
